In you
by darknite0403
Summary: Ye hai ek ladki ki kahaani... jo apne ghar ke kheediki ke pass baitkar apni dil ki bath kisi ko suna rahi hai barish ke andhere raath mein apne ansoo se... Kya koi sun payega kabi iss ladki ki dil ki batien bina kuch bole... Pura hoga iss ladki ke sapne, je paygi ye apni zindagi phirse...


**WARNING:** Please read at your own risk. Its totally different from other stories.

* * *

_Ye dar bar bar kyun aata hai meri zindagi mein… Kitne bar b ladne se ye akelaapan dur kyun nahi ho jaata. Ye akelaa pan mujhe aur akelaa rehne par majbur kyun karta hai. Ye bechain kyun…. _

_Jiskeliye sab jeete hain us se mujhe itna dar kyun lagtha hai…._

_Kyun lagtha hai pyaar se mujhko dar. _

_Pyaar se darke jab akele rehti huin tho dil pyaar keliye tadpatha kyun hai… Pyaar se dar lagtha hai, aur akelepan se nafrath…. Kesi peheli hai ye meri dard bari zindagi mein…._

_Akele rehkar b akelaa reh kyun nahi paati mein…. Kyun mera dil itna chal bali macha rahi hai. Kyun huin mein sabke beech b akeli….._

_Kyun nahi karpati kisi par b mein vishwas…. Kyun karte sab mujhse pyaar aur vishwas. Kya mein wo pyaar ke layak huin…. Unko chodke b wo pass kese aur kyun aajate hain…...Kahin wo firse mere dil ko tuthe hue dekhna chate hain kya._

_Dhokha hai ye sab…sab karte hain pyaar ka natak... Pyaar sach mein hota nahi hai….Ye mein janaa, sikha apne bachpan pe….. Yehi hai sach. Yehi hai sach…._

_Kyun aate hain wo bête drawane pal aankhe bandh karke b. Wo awaaz jo har waqt muskurate hue boltein hai I love you wo mere kaano pe kyun har waqt gunjti hai kaan band karke b…. Jo mujhe akele rehkar b akele rahne nahi deti….._

_Kahin ye sab b ek din mujhe chodke chalegaye tho…. Kese karuin ese logon pe vishwas. Kyun karuin mein vishwas is logon pe….. Please sablog mujhe akela kyun nahi chodte….. Ye pyaar karne wale meri yaadon pe, sapno pe kyun aate hain….. _

_Pyaar karne ka wada karte hue b kyun thodte hain mere dil ko….. thodke jodte kyun hain...Aur ye pagal dil pyar ko dundtha kyun hai…._

_Baar baar dil dhokha kahane ke baad dil ne aakir jaan hi li pyaar sirf aur sirf dard hi deta hai….._

_Fir b ye dil tadpatha hai , sirf ek ese dil keliye jispar aankh kya apne hosh ko kar b vishwas karuin… jo mereliye ye dard se lade…. Jo lautaye pyar par barosa…. _

_Mujhe is sabi marichika se bahar nikale…. In logon se dur…kahin aur… jahan mein safe feel kar sakuin…. meri zindagi se dur…. Ye pain se dur… kahin bahut dur…dur..dur... _

_kahin upar… itni upar ki … ki…. sabse bade ped ke nok par….. kaali badlon ke kareeb…..Usmein chupi huyi chaand ke pass… uss thandi hawa pe bhekte hue …. Sirf mein…. Sirf mein…..Sirf mein…_

_Kahan hai wo jagah jahan I can be myself….. safe away from all the tortures of love that gives pain and scares me…._

Ye thi ek kheediki k paas baiti huyi ek ladki ki mann ki awaazein… Ek ladki ki dar apne bête lamhon ke karan.

Yehi ti uss ladki ki aankh se behrahi ansoo ke arth….

Ye thi ek ladki ki prathiksha aapno sapna pura hone ka … kahin ye, sabi ladkiyon ki hai.

Dil b itni complex cheez hai ki jitna b pyaar se bare kam hi lagtha hai…..

* * *

Yehi hai wo jagah ….

"_kahin upar… itni upar ki … ki…. sabse bade ped ke nok par….. kaali badlon ke kareeb…..Usmein chupi huyi chaand ke pass… uss thandi hawa pe bhekte hue …. Sirf mein…. Sirf mein…..Sirf mein…"_

Yehi hai…..

_Teri bahon pe….. _

Tarika moved a little and rested comfortably feeling the heat, care. Abhijit lifted her a little still in hug, so that her legs where dangling in air and hugged Tarika more tightly as if his whole life depends on it.

This is the place, in your arms just made for me shielding away from my pains, my sorrows and my fears.

No words said but everything has been said.

Bliss covers me like a blanket and I feel safe which I never felt before.

This is love.

* * *

**A/N:** Most of you wouldn't have understood. You will at some point in your life. Those who have understood must have felt connected to story and felt it. I don't expect reviews for this work and i am not compelling you guys. Thank you for reading guys. :D


End file.
